Dragon Tale
by KiraMizuno
Summary: Alternate Universe. Que se passerait-il si la menace des fils n'avait pas été erradiquée. Un Dixième Passage arrive sur Pern, et de nouveaux personnages y font face.


**La Ballade de Pern**

_-Dragon Tale-_

_Disclaimer :_

_« La ballade de Pern » et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de cette grande dame qu'est Anne McCaffrey. Le divertissement est le seul but de cette fanfic et non, je ne me fais pas de sous avec. Donc « La ballade de Pern » © Anne McCaffrey._

_Contexte : L'histoire se déroule dans un futur alternatif de Pern. Ce qui se passerait si les Pernais n'avaient pas découvert S.I.A.A.V et n'avaient donc pas éliminé la menace des Fils. Voici donc un Dixième Passage._

**- Chapitre 1-**

Les Sœurs de l'Aube commençaient à disparaître lorsque Keenala apparut au sommet de la colline qui dominait la Prairie. Dans la faible lumière du matin, elle embrassa du regard l'étendue d'herbe qui s'étalait devant elle. Une brise vint caresser les longs brins d'herbe, les faisant onduler telles les vagues de l'océan. La jeune femme sourit à ce spectacle. Penser que dans quelques mois, elle ne pourrait plus s'y rendre à loisir la rendait un peu triste. Avec la fin de l'intervalle et le retour des Fils, la Prairie ne serait pas un endroit bien sûr. L'océan d'herbe s'étendait à perte de vue, et l'abri le plus proche, le petit Fort de Kynos, se situait à plus d'une demi-heure de marche. En cas de Chute, elle serait piégée, au milieu d'un océan de brins d'herbe, sans aucune protection puisque les Fils ne rencontreraient aucun obstacle.

Les Fils étaient le fléau de Pern depuis bien des révolutions. Les Chevaliers-Dragons les combattaient courageusement pour protéger la population pernaise de cette malédiction venue du ciel. Les seules solutions pour éviter les brûlures des Fils étaient de se réfugier dans des abri faits de roche ou de métal. Aussi la population de Pern vivait dans les Forts, construits à même les falaises du Continent Septentrional, à l'exception bien sûr des Chevaliers-Dragons qui vivaient dans les Weyrs, creusés dans les parois d'anciens volcans. Le fortin de Kynos ne faisait pas exception à la règle et assurait ainsi sa part de protection à ses habitants. Protection qui était d'autant plus appréciée que le Dixième Passage de l'Étoile Rouge et son dangereux sillage de Fils débuterait dans quatre mois.

Keenala secoua la tête. Elle ne devait pas être si pessimiste alors que la journée s'annonçait si importante ? Un nouveau sourire, d'excitation cette fois, illumina son visage. Oui, aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Oh, pas pour elle, évidemment, mais pour Kerysta. Sa meilleure amie depuis plus de 10 révolutions déjà, avec qui elle avait grandit, appris les ballades d'enseignement, regardé les Sœurs de l'Aube apparaître puis disparaître tous les matins au dessus de la Prairie. Kerysta, qui était la grande sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, était au Weyr aujourd'hui.

Temnath, la Reine du Weyr de Fort, avait pondu et l'Éclosion aurait lieu à la mi-journée. C'est du moins ce que Kerysta lui avait écrit dans le message que Mokki, le lézard de feu de Keenala, confié à son amie le temps de son séjour au Weyr, lui avait remis tôt la veille. Bien sûr elle avait renvoyé le petit bleu avec pour consigne de ne revenir que pour lui porter les nouvelles de l'Éclosion et de ses conséquences pour Kerysta qui était candidate pour l'œuf de reine qui trônait sur le sable chaud du Weyr.

« Je ne sais pas si je serais apte à marquer la Reine, avait confié Kerysta à son amie avant son départ pour le Weyr de Fort, quelques jours plus tôt. Je suis bien trop impulsive. »

« Je ne me rappelle pas que les Ballades parlent de Lessa comme d'une Dame de Weyr bien différente de toi. » Lui avait répondu Keenala, n'hésitant pas à comparer son amie à la légendaire Dame de Benden qui avait courageusement remonté le temps bien des révolutions auparavant pour sauver les Weyrs du déclin.

Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour son amie. Elle savait qu'elle avait autant de chances qu'une autre, sinon elle n'aurait pas été retenue pour la Quête par G'livan, un chevalier Brun de Fort.

Keenala s'allongea dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux, rassérénée. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre les nouvelles.

Elle avait commencé à s'endormir lorsque le clairon joyeux d'un dragon au loin lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Elle reconnu instantanément Mororth, le dragon Bleu qui assurait la garde du fortin de Kynos. Keenala eut à peine le temps de se redresser qu'un pépiement excité se fit entendre au dessus d'elle.

Tout droit sortit de l'_Interstice_, Mokki se laissa pratiquement tomber sur sa maîtresse, avant de redresser sa trajectoire d'un habile battement d'aile. Le petit lézard de feu se posa sur le bras tendu de Keenala avec un nouveau pépiement, plus insistant.

Tout en caressant l'orbite de son petit protégé, la jeune femme ouvrit son esprit à celui, encore fébrile d'excitation, de Mokki. Une kyrielle d'image assaillit les pensées de Keenala. Elle continua d'apaiser la petite créature en lui murmurant des mots doux. Après quelques minutes d'efforts, elle parvint à voir ce qui l'intéressait. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise qui fit sursauter Mokki, puis, folle de joie, elle se mit à courir vers Kynos, suivit de près par le petit bleu.

La nouvelle qu'elle annoncerait au petit Fort serait accueillie joyeusement, elle en était sûre.

* * *

« C'est vrai que tu es la nièce de Dame Farrah ? » 

Kerysta leva les yeux de son assiette de pâtisseries pour se tourner vers la personne qui avait posé cette question.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille d'environ dix-neuf révolutions. A la façon dont elle tenait ses couverts et à son allure générale, Kerysta devina qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de la famille d'un Seigneur de Fort. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était au même niveau qu'elle et toutes les autres personnes autour de la table où elles se tenaient : une Candidate à l'Éclosion. Kerysta lui répondit donc.

« Oui. »

Elle n'avait jamais été une grande bavarde, sauf avec Keenala évidemment. Ce n'était pas tant de la timidité que ce qu'elle considérait comme du bon sens. Lorsqu'on avait rien à dire, et bien on se taisait. Toutefois lorsqu'elle avait un commentaire à émettre, Kerysta n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche.

La jeune fille du Fort ouvrit grand ses yeux verts.

« Alors ce ne serait pas étonnant que tu marques la petite Reine. Avec une tante Dame du Weyr… »

« Ca n'a aucun rapport ! Rétorqua un des jeunes gens attablés avec elles, entre deux gorgées de _klah_. N'importe quelle Candidate peut marquer l'Empreinte, la famille n'a rien à voir là-dedans. »

« C'est exact. Tante Fa… je veux dire, Dame Farrah me l'a déjà expliqué. Approuva Kerysta en se reprenant. L'Empreinte est marquée de façon complètement inexplicable. C'est le dragon qui choisit. »

La jeune demoiselle fronça ses sourcils clairs. Son apparence, ainsi que son accent pourtant léger, indiquait qu'elle provenait probablement de la région de Crom. Elle était très pâle de peau, et ses cheveux étaient d'un blond presque blanc. Ils étaient aussi très longs, bien que ramassés dans une tresse soignée et ornée d'un ruban blanc, couleur que portait traditionnellement tous les Candidats le jour de l'Éclosion.

« Mais tu as déjà un lézard de feu, non ? Fit-elle remarquer à Kerysta en désignant du menton le petit lézard de feu bleu sur son épaule. »

« Tu veux dire Mokki ? Demanda la jeune fille en prenant la petite créature sur son bras, autour duquel il enroula immédiatement sa queue. La blonde hocha la tête, intéressée. Kerysta sourit, caressant doucement le petit bleu. Il n'est pas à moi. »

« On dirait pas… »Fit remarquer le garçon qui les avait interrompues plus tôt. D'autres hochèrent la tête pour marquer leur accord avec cette affirmation.

« Il est à mon amie. Elle est restée à Kynos parce que sa mère n'aime pas trop qu'elle vienne au Weyr. Comme elle aurait voulu assister à l'Éclosion, elle a demandé à Mokki de rester avec moi et de lui faire un rapport détaillé en revenant. »

Les autres Candidats attablés se détournèrent alors de la conversation. Si le lézard n'était pas à Kerysta, c'était sans intérêt. Seuls le garçon, qui semblait appartenir au Weyr, à en juger sa façon d'interpeller familièrement les gens des cuisines des Cavernes Inférieures où le groupe de Candidats mangeait en ce moment, et la jeune fille blonde semblèrent encore curieux.

« Ton amie est fille de Seigneur ? » Demanda cette dernière, étonnée.

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Il me semblait pourtant que seuls les Seigneurs et leurs proches avaient accès aux œufs de lézard de feu. »

Le garçon secoua la tête avant que Kerysta ne puisse seulement ouvrir la bouche et répondit pour elle :

« Les maîtres des Ateliers aussi ont la possibilité d'en avoir s'ils les demandent. En fait, tous les Maîtres Principaux de Pern en ont un. C'est plus rapide pour communiquer. Les harpistes commencent même à préférer les lézards aux tambours. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Puis il s'adressa à Kerysta, ignorant l'air particulièrement déroutée de l'autre jeune fille.

« Je suis Sawilan. Se présenta-t-il poliment. Du Weyr de Fort. »

« Kerysta. Répondit tranquillement la jeune femme. Du Fort de Kynos. »

Elle adressa un regard curieux à la jeune fille blonde qui lui répondit en souriant.

« Shani, du Fort de Crom. »

« Nous venons tous de différents endroits de Pern, la Quête à été menée loin. » Remarqua Sawilan, coupant la jeune fille qui s'apprêtait à demander à Kerysta plus d'information sur ce Fort de Kynos dont elle n'avait pas encore entendu parler.

« Pas pour toi, rétorqua-t-elle vivement, piquée. Tu vis au Weyr, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que tu sois Candidat. »

L'intéressé soupira, agacé.  
« Même si je vis ici, ça ne veut pas forcément dire que j'étais destiné à marquer un dragon. »

Shani haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Elle avait beau être une brillante jeune fille, elle était souvent portée à se fier aux rumeurs et aux préjugés qui circulaient autour d'elle. Bien sûr, une fois qu'elle savait quelle était la vraie nature de ces rumeurs, elle n'y portait plus attention et était la première à les réfuter si elle les entendait de nouveau. Mais tant que rien n'était prouvé, Shani se basait sur ce qu'elle entendait. Ainsi ses opinions sur l'Éclosion et les Candidats étaient assez bancales, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de s'y référer dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

Se faire rabattre le caquet par cet impoli de Sawilan commençait à l'agacer un peu.

Kerysta, plus attentive que ce dernier, ne tarda pas à remarquer la tension qui commençait à se lire sur les traits du visage de Shani. Avec un sourire encourageant, elle lui dit sur le ton de consolation :

« Ca veut dire que tu as autant de chance que moi de marquer la Reine. »

« C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire ! » Se rattrapa maladroitement Sawilan.

Les filles échangèrent un sourire, puis tous les trois éclatèrent de rire et se replongèrent dans leur repas.

* * *

Farrah soupira en se levant. Cela devenait de plus en plus fatigant de sortir du lit chaque matin. Il fallait dire que la Dame du Weyr de Fort n'avait plus vraiment 20 révolutions. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait porté la robe blanche dans laquelle elle avait rencontré pour la première fois Temnath. Pourtant, malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis, le souvenir de cette journée restait gravé dans sa mémoire, chaque détail aussi clair et précis que s'il s'était agit d'un souvenir de la veille. Et elle savait qu'il en était de même pour Temnath.

Pour elles, chaque Éclosion était une bénédiction et Farrah se faisait toujours une joie d'y assister.

_Mais aujourd'hui c'est encore plus important n'est-ce pas ?_

La voix de Temnath fit se dessiner un sourire sur le visage à présent ridé de Farrah.

En effet, cette Éclosion-ci était spéciale. Car parmi les Candidats figurait la nièce de la Dame du Weyr. C'était avec une fierté et une joie à peine contenue que Farrah avait accueilli la nouvelle que lui avait apporté le Chevalier Brun G'livan en revenant de sa Quête. Elle n'avait pas vraiment été surprise. Si Kerysta n'avait pas le pouvoir, elle avait toutefois un caractère bien trempé et serait une très bonne Maîtresse de Reine. Car elle en était sûre, Kerysta marquerait la Reine. C'était écrit. Elle deviendrait la pupille de Farrah et lui succèderait ainsi à la tête du Weyr.

_Je suis certaine que Pomya sera ravie d'entendre ça…_ Lui fit remarquer sarcastiquement Temnath.

Farrah grogna.

Pomya était la maîtresse de la dorée, Gialanth. Elle n'était pas méchante mais un peu trop écervelée pour devenir une Dame de Weyr convenable. Elle ne s'intéressait pas aux tâches du Weyr et il s'agissait là du plus gros reproche que lui faisait Farrah.

En revanche, Gialanth était probablement la Reine la plus élégante et soignée de tous les Weyrs de Pern tant sa maîtresse mettait un zèle indiscutable à son entretient.

Pomya était en vérité la parfaite Seconde Dame. Sa présence et ses paroles suffisaient à satisfaire les foules. Sa politesse et sa diplomatie n'avaient d'égales que la beauté et prestance de sa Reine. Toutes deux étaient les parfaites ambassadrices dans les Ateliers ou les Forts lorsqu'il fallait représenter le Weyr lors d'une foire ou d'un festival.

En revanche, dès qu'il s'agissait d'affaire, Pomya était complètement perdue et son avenante apparence ne la rendait malheureusement pas plus efficace.

Aussi Farrah était bien déterminée à formée correctement Kerysta, afin qu'elle fasse une excellente Dame de Weyr.

Ce ne serait pas bien difficile étant donné que sa nièce s'intéressait déjà à la vie du Weyr depuis son enfance, lorsque Kerrah, la sœur de Farrah, habitait encore les cuisine de l'atelier des Guérisseurs, à Fort. Rystem, le mari de Kerrah, était encore en vie en ce temps là et était maître guérisseur. La famille vivait alors à l'Atelier et Farrah, alors encore Seconde Dame, venait souvent leur rendre visite, gratifiant l'Atelier des Guérisseur de la présence d'une Reine. Il n'était pas non plus rare que Kerrah confie sa fille à sa sœur lors d'une grosse journée de travail. Farrah amenait donc sa nièce au Weyr et lui présentait tout le monde, expliquant les tâches de chacun. À l'époque il ne s'agissait pas tant de conditionner sa nièce que de permettre à Farrah de se remémorer elle-même ces détails. Mais aujourd'hui, à quelques heures de l'Éclosion, il semblait à la Dame du Weyr que toutes ces journées à faire le tour du Weyr avec la petite Kerysta n'aurait pas simplement servit à la divertir.

Ce fut Temnath qui, comme toujours, la ramena à la réalité.

_Tu es consciente que ta nièce n'est pas la seule Candidate et qu'elle pourrait aussi bien repartir sans avoir marqué l'Empreinte…_

Farrah soupira en fermant les attaches de sa tunique.

« Bien sûr, ma chérie, bien sûr. Mais Kerysta a plus de chance de marquer une Reine que d'entrer dans un Atelier. Si elle ne marque pas, il faudra qu'elle se fasse une raison. Lorsque l'on n'a toujours pas choisi sa voie à vingt-et-une révolution, on n'a pas vraiment d'autre choix que reprendre le métier de ses parents. Dans le cas de Kerysta, cela voudrait dire devenir cuisinière dans ce petit rocher perdu au milieu de la Prairie qu'ils appellent le Fort de Kynos. Au meilleur des cas, elle deviendrait Intendante… Quel gâchis pour nous. »

_Ce n'est pas toi qui vas choisir de toutes façons. Lui rétorqua platement sa Reine. _

« Mais tu conviendra avec moi qu'elle serait parfaite pour la Reine. »

_C'est à la petite Reine de décider._ Conclut simplement Temnath. _C'est tout._

« Appelle donc nos chers et tendres, que je puisse venir te rejoindre et constater laquelle de nous deux aura raison. » Lui demanda Farrah en sortant pour attendre l'arrivée de leurs compagnons sur la corniche du weyr qu'elle partageait avec T'lod, le Chef du Weyr de Fort.

Le grondement de Temnath depuis l'Aire d'Éclosion se répercuta contre les parois volcaniques du Weyr. Le clairon de Morenth, le Bronze de T'lod, y répondit immédiatement et Farrah le vit décoller du lac, emportant son maître sur son cou. Il atterrit lourdement sur la corniche et T'lod aida la Dame à le rejoindre sur le cou du Bronze.

« Prête pour une nouvelle Éclosion et l'arrivée d'une nouvelle Dame, ma chère ? » Lui demanda T'lod avec son sourire caractéristique. Fut un temps où Farrah aurait voulu le lui arracher du visage tant elle trouvait qu'il donnait un air idiot à son compagnon. À présent, elle l'adorait.

« C'est à Pomya qu'il faudrait demander cela… »

Un nouveau grondement de Temnath et les secousses sous Farrah lui indiquèrent que Morenth en savait maintenant plus que son maître quand à cette petite remarque.


End file.
